gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 259 - The Mystery Woman
Ch. 258 - When in Doubt Ch. 260 - The Woman Under the Hood CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Conversation Street Travel to Pluck Some Berries Find 12 hidden objects in Pluck Some Berries 2. Stretch Out Place 4 Strawberry Bushes in the Garden 3. Broken Mind Travel to Constant Gardeners Paradox Find 6 differences in Constant Gardeners Paradox 4. Barrel of Berries Have 3 Strawberry Barrel in the Garden Upgrade 1 Strawberry Bushes to Level 2 5. Pie Are Squared Return to Pie Baking Contest Find 12 hidden objects in Pie Baking Contest 6. Amusing Impudence Travel to Merida Village Time Loop Match 12 details in Merida Village Time Loop 7. The Woman In His Life Return to Havana Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Havana Garden 8. The Deal Has Been Made Travel to Farm Shop Find 12 hidden objects in Farm Shop 9. Too Late For The Party Travel to Beside the Greenhouse Paradox Find 6 differences in Beside the Greenhouse Paradox 10. Red Barrels Upgrade 1 Strawberry Barrel to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Strawberry Bushes to Level 3 11. Red as a Strawberry Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 259 scenes Have 1 Strawberry Farm Shop in the Garden 12. Complete the Berry Preserves Collection Collect the Berry Baskets and place it in your Garden. 13. Shopping for Strawberries Upgrade 1 Strawberry Farm Shop to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Strawberry Barrel to Level 3 14. Take Them All Upgrade 1 Strawberry Farm Shop to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Strawberry Farm Shop to Level 5 15. Build the Strawberry Farm Hill Complete the Strawberry Farm Hill Wonder 16. Hills Have Berries Upgrade the Strawberry Farm Hill to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Pluck Some Berries Earn 2 stars in Pluck Some Berries! 3 Star Farm Shop Earn 3 stars in Farm Shop! 3 Star Merida Village Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Merida Village Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 259 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 259 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 259 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Conversation Street Ch.259/S.1 - Pluck Some Berries Come with me. I need to have a word with Caleb. Oh... so the new leader of the band of Time Agents is here to speak with me! The sarcasm is all over the floor, Caleb. Perhaps you should consider putting a leash on it so that we can talk like normal people. What do you want to discuss? Wait a minute, are you going to talk me to death with an utterly boring conversation? We know about *her* and with you in here, there is nobody to save her from Verne. Do I have your attention now, Caleb? We'll let him process that. He really wasn't expecting that reference to pot out from us, of all people. Quest:Broken Mind Ch.259/S.2 - Constant Gardeners Paradox Caleb's sarcasm is in full swing. Maybe he is broken already and is trying to conceal it. I'd recomment that we play the card of the woman that he is concerned about. We have to make him tell us who she is and where we can find her. If we can bring that woman in and give her a safe haven, Caleb may loosen up a bit. And in a rare instance of the thief showing some courtesy, he'll tell us where Verne is now. It isn't going to be easy. Caleb is among the most annoying people I've ever met and will test our patience a lot. Quest:Pie Are Squared Ch.92/S.1 - Pie Baking Contest Hello, Sweetie! Somebody in the team has to be in cheerful spirits and I've taken up that spot. Richard sent a message, saying that he wants to patch up. We've been apart for long enough and it's not doing us both any good. He'll be here soon and said that he'll bring along freshly-plucked strawberries for me to back a pie! There you go, my lady! Farm-fresh strawberries from one of the best farms in this part of the world! Wow! They look so ripe and juicy! I might even skip the plan to make the pie and gorge on these strawberries! Gosh, I missed you so much! And I missed that massive forehead! The pie is ready! And it took Richard a whole lot of convincing to set some of those strawberries aside for the rest of the team. Quest:Amusing Impudence Ch.259/S.3 - Merida Village Time Loop Fine. I'm ready to talk. She can't be allowed to suffer because of me. You said you are ready to talk to me, Caleb? Not to you, Richard. Send in Megan. I'll speak to her only to her. As the leader of this team, it's me that... I said, I'll speak to Megan. Which part of that line is hard for you to comprehend? Do you need a translator? This is not the time to enforce your authority upon him, Richard. Give him what he wants... for now. His impudence is begging me to punch on his perfectly-white teeth! We can consider that option later. But for now, just send in Megan and let him speak to her. Finally, they discovered my weak spot. So did you. I've never felt this helpless before. Quest:The Woman In His Life Ch.141/S.5 - Havana Garden I hope Caleb doesn't play games this time around. Given the high stakes, he may share proper, valuable information with us. When I tried to help you, you played games with me, Caleb. This isn't one of those, it it? I don't have time to give explanations on my methods to survive, Megan. Agreed. So what do you have to tell me now? Who is the woman that you are trying to protect? Her name is Roslyn Taylor. She works for Verne. It'd be more appropriate to say that she was forced to work for Verne. We met during my first meeting with Verne and I don't ususally let people into my personal life. But something about her... It made me change my mind. So... you fell in love with her? I never found you to be someone who is capable of that emotion, Caleb. I'm taking him out for a walk. I'll need you to watch over us with a Renegade Class Time Machine. Quest:The Deal Has Been Made Ch.259/S.4 - Farm Shop You don't have to worry about protecting me in the open. As you may have deduced already, Verne won't be coming for me anymore. Roslyn wanted to break away from Verne's grip. She wanted to be someone who is free to travel through time without limits. Signing on with Verne didn't make you any different than one of his agents, Caleb. A fact which I realized much later. I was supposed to meet up with her in one of my hideouts in Venezuela when Alistair and Enrique caught me. Because of those two, I don't even know if she is sage there! They were doing their job. Just like you. But I can make the same people help you in saving her, Caleb. Tell me where your hideout is and we can help in bringing her in. She won't be treated as a prisoner. You've my word. Bring me the equipment that you had confiscated from me. You'll need those to open up the portal to my hideout in Venezuela. Quest:Too Late For The Party Ch.259/S.5 - Beside the Greenhouse Paradox Let's not repeat our mistakes. Make sure that the equipment is thoroughly checked before they are handed over to Caleb. Verne hea got all the components, schematics, energy sources and the work force to build the Time Ship. Don't you think we are already late in stopping Verne? Verne must have built the vessel already and may have set off to the *galaxy far far away* by now. It would be such a massive disappointment if we crash into an empty warehouse somewhere in the timeline to find nothing. Anyway, let's not leave any stone unturned. We'll save Roslyn first and will take things forward from there. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 259